Ai Enma
"Just because you are able to speak parseltongue there is not need to become a Snake" - Ai to her friend TrelaRaine meaning there is not need to be mean just because everyone may expect that from you. A nearly Hatstall for 4'58" between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor before deciding to place her in the former. At first her favorite subject was potions but now she is keen by Arithmancy. She love the divination methods and she doesn't think is crap at all because her strong attachment to Japanese folklore. Her worst subject is charms due her difficulty to pronounce English right but she reads and practices in advance. She would love to able to study to be a seer or an animagus but yet can't decide. Origins Ai Anemone Tsukiko Enma (B. June 12, 2007). She was born in Tokyo, Japan. Daughter of a welsh witch and a muggle that was a musician (member of a visual key band). Enma isn't the real family last name but the last name his father legally took when starting his band to suit the concept (r.l. Amano). Her grandmother from muggle side is also a quite famous singer in Japan and is because of her that she is named Tsukiko (Little Moon). Her father died in a tour when she was still very young and so her education lied in the hands of her grandmother and mother. She was mostly raised as a perfect Japanese girl from a wealthy muggle family. Samurai honor and principles, for the greatest part of her first 9 years of life before her mother decided to move back to Wales with her family, lineage of purebloods -thought no purity fans- because it was her particular wish that Ai attend to Hogwarts instead to go to Mahōtokoro. Her muggle grandmother is quite aware of her granddaughter witch status as she shares her custody with her mother. Ai did travel often to wales to stay with her magical family where she spend time with her grandparents and great grandparents - all alive -, so her english has an accent from there, in the other hand there are words that she can misspell or pronounce badly. What she loves For some strange reason she has a fixation with watches, cause wizardly clocks make her feel uneasy. She loves her family and best friends. She likes: Hufflepuffs!! She loves their kind heart and feels completely warm toward them so you can see her more open and attentive to them than even toward other Ravenclaw and she tents to make great friendship with them. Curious facts; she has the worst orientation sense and end wandering a lot. Even being analytic she is a deeply believer in divination methods. Her favorite word is "Hitsuzen" which means something was predestined to happen. What she hates People that does not honor and respect values as friendship, loyalty and honesty. She truly despise bully's and people that feeds in others pain. By principle she is a Slytherin hater. Curios facts Her mother was a Gryffindor. She ended her Hogwarts education and then was accepted in Oxford university where she specialized in anthropology and history then traveled to Japan to master in their culture where she meet her dad. Her grandfather (mom side) is a muggle its a men of science and also a muggle physician who has teach Ai to see and think of muggles and magic people as part of the same human kind. Wand Cherry serrulata Phoenix Feather core 9 1/2" long. Pets She owns an Owl named 'Lain' what actually means "Rain" and is male (rain in Japan would be male), and a black half-Kneazle cat a gift from the gamekeeper in her 3th year at hogwarts named Cleeobis.